Cosas Prohibidas
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Beth siente por Dot lo que nadie debería de su hermana, pero las cosas son así, no puede evitarlo.


**_Un Beth/Dot incesto raro de gemelas siamesas_**

**_con esto me voy derechito al infierno con pase Vip supongo xD _**

**_Disclaimer: AHS Freak Show_**

**_Advetencias: Femslash lemon_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Cosas prohibidas<em>**

Cuando esa extraña mujer Elsa, que por alguna razón que ambas desconocían quería agradarles, según ella era porque nadie merecía ser tratada de esa forma tan fea, pero las chicas poco le creían, claro, les preguntó sobre la masturbación, si es que lo habían hecho, ambas gemelas se sorprendieron al oír semejante cosa.

Dot se molestó, quién se creía esa vieja, eso era una pregunta privada y bastante fuera de lugar, es más, no cree que haya lugar para hablar de esas cosas, no eran buenas de hacer.

Bette por su parte río, a ella le parecía gracioso el tema, ya que su hermana le miraba a la mujer con cara de "_Esto solo lo hacen y disfrutan los bárbaros" _porque eso la convertía en una completa hipócrita.

Así que se animó y ella le respondió a Elsa, Dot la miró de forma amenazadora cuando abrió la boca, pero eso no la detuvo, la verdad nunca lo hacía.

_—_Normalmente Dot dice que nunca lo disfruta cuando lo hacemos, así que no es algo que practiquemos seguido_—_Declaró...vaya mentirosa, pero ella misma no lo sabía por supuesto, porque si es que a Dot le gustó, ella lo mantendría en secreto y lo guardaría en sí hasta la muerte de ser necesario.

—Quién lo diría, no sabe lo que se pierde al pensar así

_—_Aunque yo no le creo

— ¡_Cállate!_—vociferó Dot en la cabeza de su hermana que la inclinó a un costado, porque le hizo sentir cierta molestia que hablase tan alto mientras hablaban de forma telepática.

—Y haces bien querida—Le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa depredadora, parecía estar a punto de reír, pero no lo sabían con exactitud.

_También podría estar ahogándose con una de sus muelas postizas_, pensaba Dot.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, luego de una extensa charla que terminó al tocar el tema del asesinato, ocurrido hace tan poco, que sacó lo peor de Dot que se encontró con su límite y le gritó que saliera de allí, lo hablado en un comienzo le quedó flotando en la mente de Bette.

Ahora mismo lo que pensaba era en aquella primera vez, había sido tan rara pero le había gustado mucho, no sabría decir si a Dot también pero como siempre se arriesgaba por el lado más optimista que podía dar sin perder la lógica, y eso era un "Tal vez".

_Bette miró a Dot que estaba dormida a su lado, de alguna forma cuando estaba así con el rostro relajado era como otra persona y eso a ella le gustaba, pero le miraba para comprobar que siguiera dormida esta vez, para así hacer algo que quería hacer desde que cayó la tarde._

_Al compartir un cuerpo era imposible que no pudiera sentir lo que ella le hacía, así de esa forma cuando pasó su mano acariciándole el abdomen marcado, la otra suspiró, por un momento Bette temió que se había despertado pero fue una falsa alarma._

_Entonces metió la mano por debajo de su braga, recorriendo lentamente sus pliegues, que ya se encontraban algo húmedos._

_Ella sabia que no podía ni debía estar haciendo esto, pero lo quería, desde que descubrió lo que la palabra masturbarse significaba ella se la pasó ansiosa por probar hacerlo, aunque le gustaba imaginarse en sus raras fantasias que en vez de ser su mano izquierda la que le tocaba sería la derecha. _

_— ¡Hey ¿Qué diablos haces?!—Le gritó su hermana al despertarse por uno de los toques que fue un poco más brusco que los demás, pero no por eso menos placentero._

_Bette solo le dijo un "Shhh" y le tapó la boca._

_Cuando la otra se calmó un poco le besó._

_Sí directamente en los labios, porque si iba a estar pecando de esta forma pues que sea como tiene que ser._

_Ambas percibieron que era uno de esos besos tranquilos y sin mucho alargue que podían ver en esas cursis películas románticas, en esas en las que se escucha un_ "_Ahhhhh" suspirado por el público, __ pero a Bette le encantaba aunque a la otra le molestara que lo hiciese, porque de esa forma sentía los labios de su hermana, una de las pocas cosas que no compartían y se desvelaba pensando en probarlos, porque se veían muy apetecibles._

_La otra le cruzó una pierna, y ella le siguió porque la sensación que el efímero toque fue bien fuerte, y les provocó un gemido a ambas._

_Tal vez si Bette no hubiese estado imaginando cosas que no debían, no estarían tan excitadas y la llegada al orgasmo se atrasaría llegando placenteramente a tiempo, pero Bette siguió aun así con su mano entre sus piernas, porque aun era inexperta no sabía de como era hacerlo con propiedad y mucho menos cómo aprovechar al máximo el momento. Aunque no podía negar que se sentía muy bien aun de ese modo._

_Entonces cuando llegó a tuvieron otro gran gemido que finalizó en un orgasmo._

_Terminaron cansadas, Bette sacó la mano de su entrada porque sus pareces se cerraron contra sus dedos, y siguió tocando su clítoris muy despacio y casi solo rozando, solo para bajarse los niveles de placer._

_—Te amo..._

_— Yo también te amo—Le dijo cansada Dot, aunque nunca lo admitiría que lo hacía de "esa forma" que tanto le molestaba Bette para que admita._

—Cállate idiota—Le dijo con molestia. No podía creer que le dijera a la mujer semejante cosa y solo sobre ella, qué le importaba que la mujer le caía bien, no tenía el derecho.

la otra obedeció y solo se quedó callada, no era bueno tentar a su suerte porque aun no había explotado y no quería ella ser la culpable,

Para Elsa había sido suficiente y justo lo que necesitaba esa visita a las gemelas.

Nunca sabrían lo que pronto les esperaría a ambas luego de este importante encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le hice unos pequeños cambios al texto original, porque lo había revisado medio dormida y me había quedado medio incompleto para mi gusto, pero ahora supongo que es pasable, espero que les guste.<em>**


End file.
